Idiot
by AshXMisty
Summary: Title says it all doesn't it? Lol. Ash is just too dense to see the love that's right in front of him, and Misty is quite the stubborn one. What will it take to set these feelings free, from both teens? Read to find out..rated T just in case, for language


**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

"Ash I can't believe you got us lost, AGAIN!" Misty shouted. This boy had no sense of direction.  
"It's hard to follow a map you know. And I don't see you trying to help either!" He shot back. Misty was just about to retort when Brock cut in.  
"Enough already!" He yelled. "You've been going at it all day. Give a rest will you?!" He said irritated. Even Pikachu's cheeks were starting to buzz. Ash and Misty both turned away from eachother with their arms crossed. "Now just let me take it from here before I have to referee a battle to the death with you both." Brock said as he swiped the map from Ash's grip, eyes scanning it's contents and sitting down.

At this, Misty stomped off to the other direction with Togepi and sat down by herself. Truth was, she couldn't just 'let it go'. Though she desperately wanted to, she hated fighting with Ash- but she couldn't. She loved him. And her temper was what kept herself from spilling her secret.

_I have such a twisted way of dealing with things._ Misty snorted thinking to herself.  
Oh well. As far as she could tell, it was working.

Meanwhile, Ash held a hard glare after where Misty huffed off too. Brock glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and returned his gaze back to the map.  
"You really are going about the wrong way in telling her you like her, you know." He said keeping his eyes on the map. This caught Ash so off guard that he faced Brock with a look of complete confusion on his face.  
"What! That... that's completely off the point!" He said. Brock only smiled.  
"So you admit you like her?" He said smugly. Ash's face reddened. "NO! That's not what I said at all! She always thinks she's right... it bugs the hell out of me!" He said stubbornly. Brock just rolled his eyes as he tried very desperately not to knock some sense into his best friend.  
Well.. what Ash said was half true anyway. He really did like Misty. But damn, that woman was a hellcat when she was pissed off. She was stubborn, just like he was. And she always knew just what buttons to push to set him off. Maybe that's why he likes her. He always did love a challenge..  
and Misty was certainly picture perfect for the part. Heh.

"Just go kiss and make up will you? We have a long way to go, and hell if I'm going to listen you two bitching and sniping at eachother's throats all day." Brock said as he examined the map, interrupting Ash's thoughts. This caught him off guard again and he doubled back in surprise.  
"Hell no! Never in a million years." Was his initial reaction as he started to absentmindedly pluck grass from the ground.  
"Your being dead stupid about how to handle things." Brock countered. "Your starting to sound like Misty." Ash said in a low voice.

Off by where Misty was sitting, she noticed a lake. That's exactly what she needed. The soothing sound the water made to calm her nerves. Then upon closer inspection, she noticed bubbles start to surface. "Toge toge prrrrri!" The tiny egg squeaked.  
_What could that be?....A pokemon?_ she thought. Misty went to unclip a pokeball from her belt excitedly at the thought. But as she neared it slowly, something robotic looking immersed violently from the water. Misty let out a startled scream as she fell to the ground in surprise.

Brock was just about to say something when both boys heard the scream. He turned to face Ash, but was only met with cloudfuls of dust. He came to find that Ash had already fled to the scene, Pikachu at his heels. Brock was next to follow.

"Misty! Are you alright? " Ash asked after what seemed like a mili-second later from when she screamed as he helped her up. "I'm fine," She said standing. "But...but...." She added pointing a shaky finger toward the water.  
Ash followed to where she pointed to but found nothing. "Misty, there's nothing here." Brock said hovering over the lake. "No! Don't stand so close, get away!" She cried at him. Then she looked back at Ash.  
"It...I don't understand...there were bubbles and...Ash I swear, something came out of there!" She said.  
"Okay...okay. Let's just.. get you out of here." Ash replied, glancing back at the water. "You don't believe me do you?" She asked as she studied his face.  
"Yes I do, that's why I'm trying to get you out of here!" Ash said slightly irritated. Misty recoiled at the sound of his voice.

She didn't mean to sound so accusing. It's always like her to think someone was out to get her. She didn't like that so much about herself. Then she looked apologetically at Ash. He got the message.  
"Come on." He said in a soft tone. He gently took her arm and steered her from the lake with Brock and Pikachu.

"Well that was smart." Scoffed Jessie from their robotic Magikarp underwater.  
"I get confused, I can't help it! We're always after different pokemon. I'm used to trying to snatch Pikachu, not that Easter egg that that girl carries!" James countered. "Just..erm.. better luck next time..?" He stuttered after seeing the angry look on her face.  
"If we're lucky enough to have a next time you careless imbecile!" Jessie fumed as she grabbed the front of James's shirt in a threatening manner.  
"Alright alright, break it up you two's." Meowth piped up, putting a paw between them forcing them apart.  
"We have alternatives now don't we?" The feline pokemon questioned. Jessie blinked. "Your right. We do. Let's swim back shore. Since now it's too risky to walk on foot from here." She said, shooting James a glare before maneuvering the giant tank around. James sighed.  
"I can't win." He said. "Not likely." Meowth added.

Meanwhile it was getting dark. Misty sat with Togepi in her lap, staring off in thought.  
"That really got to you, didn't it?" Misty jumped and turned to see Ash. "Oh.. well, kind of." She answered. He sat down next to her.  
"Did you see anything of it? Anything that might have indicated to what it was..?" He asked.  
Misty squinted her eyes trying to remember.  
"Orange.. I remember seeing alot of orange." She said. Ash raised an eyebrow slightly.  
"Orange?" He asked. "Look, I know it sounds stupid. But something was down there okay? Or it was for a while anyway." She said.  
"Okay. I know. I believe you." Ash said calmly. He really was trying not to lose his temper with Misty again. But sometimes it was hard. He just wished she wouldn't get so testy with him.

Ash decided it was best to just leave things as they were, and stood up. Misty loosened up slightly once she realized she was being temperamental with him again. She then took a breath.  
"Wait Ash.. don't go." She said barely audible after seeing him stand up. He blinked in mild surprise and looked down at her.

"Huh..? Why?" He said confused. She only mumbled something as her answer.  
"Misty, please..no mumbling. Speak clearly." Ash pleaded.  
"Nevermind." Misty said. She really didn't want to repeat what she just said. Ash kept his stare on her penetrating.  
"Just...just cause dammit now come on," Said Misty flustered. But he stood his ground firmly with his arms crossed. He had that famous look of determination on his face. That's Ash for you.

Misty pursed her lips and stared off.  
"I don't know does it matter?" She asked. "Yeah, it does matter." He said in a strong voice.  
"I said.. I... that I feel safe with you." She said. She almost cringed at her words. It was the truth, but she felt embarrassed for him to know that.

"Huh..." Ash started. Great. Now she scared him off. She was just about to leave when he spoke.  
"Well no you know, I mean that's good. I'm glad you feel safe, I want you to feel that way. You always will be when your with me." His words sent butterflies off in her stomach. Then she felt herself blush. Damn him.

She looked at him hesitantly, afraid of what she'd see. But was relieved to find that she found nothing but meaning behind his Auburn eyes. Maybe she should stop shutting him out and see what happens..

"Really?" She asked, feeling her heart pound.  
"Mhm." Ash replied as he sat back down next to her. "Whether we're arguing or not." he added. Misty smiled sheepishly.  
"I'm sorry about that. I was just frustrated." She said.  
"You always seem kind of frustrated," Ash said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
_You'd be too if you fell for someone you had been traveling around with for nearly a year and were unable to say so._ She thought.  
"Oh, shutup." Misty just said and laughed. "Now that's what I'm used to." Ash laughed.  
"Toge Toge!" Togepi squeaked.  
"You think so too huh? Great." Misty laughed at the little one she was holding. "Toge Toge!!" It said more frantically.  
Misty took notice and stopped laughing. She glanced at Ash, then back to her pokemon.  
"What's the matter Togepi?" She asked. "Prrrrrri!" It answered pointing up. Misty looked up but saw nothing.  
Ash however looked over her shoulder and saw something giant hovering in the sky above her.  
"Misty lookout!" He shouted as he pushed her out of the way. A net had shot straight toward Misty but just missed her by inches.  
She landed with a soft thud.  
"Ash!" She cried getting to her feet and helped him up. It was then that Brock came running out.

"What the--" He started to ask, but was cut off.  
"Prepare for trouble"  
"And make it double!" said familiar voices.  
It was Team Rocket.

"Oh for fucks sake.." Ash swore. They looked at him irritated.  
"Never interrupt the motto! It's taken us years to come up with that!" Jessie fumed.  
But Ash just jumped in front of Misty with his teeth bared.  
"Just what the the hell do you think your doing this time?!" He shouted at the trio, fists clenched.  
"Easy Ash, they look more than prepared this time..." Brock said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Here for what, Pikachu again? Get real!" Misty shouted.  
"Pika!" Pikachu cried in anger as it bounded over to Ash. James only laughed.

"Not this time." He smirked. "We're after that," He said jerking his head to Misty. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What?" She said in confusion.  
Ash looked to her and then back to James.  
"Your crazy! No way in hell are you getting her!" He shouted. "Your out of your mind!" Brock jumped in. Jessie just rolled her eyes.  
"Amazing. You'd think that after all those times escaping our traps, they'd be a bit smarter. We want Togepi, not the runt." She scoffed.

"Who are you calling runt?!" Misty shouted indignantly, feeling her face burn. "You can't have her! No fucking way!" She shouted again, clutching Togepi tighter to her.  
"Just get out of here before we kick your ass like every other time!" Ash said furiously.

"Tsk tsk. Never underestimate us kid." Meowth piped in. "So the girl won't hand it over? Fine then. Looks like your coming with us, girly." Jessie smiled maliciously.  
Misty tried to side step Ash so he wouldn't be in harm's way, as he was still in front of her. But his arm instinctively shot around Misty's waist from the front, keeping her in place.

"Like bloody hell she is. Touch her, lay even a _finger_ on her, and I'll so much as kill you!" He threatened.  
"We should have gotten a bigger net.." James mumbled. "Shutup!" Jessie said, smacking him on the back of the head.  
"Pika..." Pikachu's cheeks were starting to buzz. But it was no use.  
"It won't work Pikachu.. they're in mid air. You can't reach them.." Brock told it.  
"You won't win kid! Not this time!" Meowth ranted while Jessie and James argued.  
"Yeah, we'll see about that." Ash said, getting an idea. He unclipped a pokeball and set Charizard loose.  
"Pikachu, jump on Charizard. You know what to do!" He commanded.  
Pikachu leapt onto the fire dragons back and they flew up to Team Rocket. They stopped arguing as they saw what was heading toward them.  
But before they could react, Pikachu shot it's attack at them.  
"Pika...CHU!!!!" It sent the three of them into an electric frenzy off into the night.  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again.....!" And they were gone. The pokemon landed safely on the ground. Ash praised both of them and returned Charizard to it's pokeball.

Then at once he turned to Misty. "You okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine," She answered setting Togepi to the ground. It walked with Pikachu over to Brock.  
"We're lucky they fight so much," Ash said putting a hand on the back of his head. Misty laughed nervously.  
Brock looked between the both of them.

"Uh.. I have to go...somewhere.. over there..." he said and bailed as the pokemon followed him.  
Ash closed his eyes in exaggeration.  
"Subtlety Brock, you should look it up." He said. Misty laughed. Ash opened his eyes again and smiled softly at her.

"Um.. " Misty barely more than whispered as she looked to the ground at her feet.  
"Thank you.. you know. Thank you for saving me." She said. "Don't mention it" He answered. Misty nodded and turned about to walk back to the campsite, but instead turned back facing Ash and hugged him suddenly.

Ash flinched slightly in surprise as his eyes grew wide. He smiled and blushed as he awkwardly put his arms around her. He wasn't quite expecting that.  
"It's like.. no matter how hard I pushed, you wouldn't let me." Misty mumbled into his shoulder. Ash heard her this time.  
"Nah.. I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you." He said softly into her hair. Then they pulled apart. Ash was glad to see her smiling. "Besides, you can't get rid of me that easy." He laughed softly. Misty beamed.  
Then on an impulse, she reached up to her tip toes and kissed Ash on the cheek. He turned scarlett.  
Misty was near shaking at what she just did, but she loved the rush she was feeling. And she knew it showed.

"You missed." He said. Her heart nearly stopped at what he said.  
She kept her eyes on his, hoping to God that meant what she thought it meant.  
"Wh..." She started to softly whisper, but Ash tipped her chin with his finger gently and locked his lips to hers in a warm, loving sensational kiss that nearly made Misty lose her balance.

Then Brock came walking in looking at a notebook in his hand.  
"Hey Ash, do you have those papers on where to find.." but then looked up to see the two teens kissing.  
"Never mind I don't need them." Brock said as he turned and left again.

Ash and Misty broke apart scarlett in the face and laughing.  
"Look up timing too while your at it!" Ash called after him jokingly. Then he gazed down at Misty smiling, her face still in his hands.  
She smiled back and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him gently back into another kiss. She let her hands run their way through his hair. Ash traced his fingers along her spine making her shiver. Once they pulled apart, they kept their foreheads against eachothers.  
"I love you." They both whispered.  
Brock saw the scene from afar and smiled to himself as he walked away.  
"Knew it." He said.

* * *

**Yay! How'd I do? Good I hope! =) Anyway, please review and let me know how I did. =) Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
